Franklin County, Florida
Franklin County is a coastal county located in the panhandle of the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 11,057. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 11,177.http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls Its county seat is Apalachicola, Florida . History Carrabelle is located on the Carrabelle River twenty-five miles east of Apalachicola and is the second largest city in the county. The entire coast line of Franklin County was inhabited by Native Americans for about 12,000 years. Life along the coast was good since seafood was abundant. They traded with the Native Americans in Tallahassee for clay and other items not available on the coast. One style of pottery first found in Carrabelle is named Carrabelle Punctuated. A clay pot was made, and while still damp the potter would take a small stick of similar object, and press the end of the stick into the clay numerous times until the entire pot was covered with small indentations. It was then placed into a shallow pit, covered with small tree branches which were set on fire. The result was a decorated water resistant pot. During World War II most of Franklin County was used for military training. The beaches and islands were ideal for amphibious training. When the war ended and the military left, Lanark Village was established from the remaining Officer's quarters. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 52.47%) is land and (or 47.53%) is water. The extreme eastern tip of the county is bordered by the Ochlockonee River. Adjacent counties *Liberty County, Florida - north *Wakulla County, Florida - northeast *Gulf County, Florida - west National protected areas * Apalachicola National Forest (part) * St. Vincent National Wildlife Refuge (part) Places Incorporated *Apalachicola *Carrabelle Unincorporated *Alligator Point *Bald Point *Eastpoint *Lanark Village *St. Teresa Barrier Islands *Cape St. George Island *Dog Island *St. George Island *St. Vincent Island Historic sites *Crooked River Light *Fort Gadsden Politics Like most of the Florida Panhandle, Franklin County votes Republican in presidential, Congressional, and statewide elections, although there is a tendency to support Conservative Democrats in local elections. Franklin County is located in Florida's 2nd congressional district, represented by Allen Boyd, a member of the Democratic Party's fiscally conservative Blue Dog Coalition. As shown on the Franklin County Supervisor of Elections site, registration is overwhelmingly Democratic. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 11,057 people, 4,096 households, and 2,727 families residing in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 7,180 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 81.24% White, 16.32% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. 2.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,096 households out of which 24.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.50% were married couples] living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.77. In the county the population was spread out with 18.00% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 30.80% from 25 to 44, 27.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 129.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 135.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,756, and the median income for a family was $31,157. Males had a median income of $25,101 versus $20,494 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,140. About 11.80% of families and 17.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.20% of those under age 18 and 13.90% of those age 65 or over. Education Franklin County residents are within the Franklin County School District. All Students K-12 attend the Franklin County School at Easpoint, FL, except those attending the Apalachicola Bay Charter School or other private schools. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, Florida References External links Government links/constitutional offices * Franklin County Board of County Commissioners * Franklin County Clerk of Court * Franklin County Supervisor of Elections * Franklin County Property Appraiser * Franklin County Sheriff's Office * Franklin County Tax Collector Special districts * Franklin County Schools * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Franklin County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Franklin, Gadsden, Jefferson, Leon, Liberty, and Wakulla counties * Office of the State Attorney, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Apalachicola Bay Chamber of Commerce * Franklin County Tourist Development Council * Carrabelle Area Chamber of Commerce * St. George Island Visitor Center & Lighthouse Museum Category:Counties of Florida Category:Franklin County, Florida Category:Established in 1832